Way Rock
by Skullenko
Summary: Ever wonder how Grojband got together?


**AN:** Hey everyone! I'm back! I know, I know. Why would you care? JK. I was so happy with the reviews I got from my other stories and I got a message for my story, Young Love, that said that there were no fanfics to show how Grojband got together. So I dropped everything I was doing (I'm supposed to be writing a new chapter for, The Remaining, right now.) and rushed to go make this! So, I hope you like this (it's a oneshot)!

Grojband: Skullenko doesn't own us!

It was springtime in Peaceville and all the kids were off from school! Birds were chirping, squirrels were playing and everyone was having fun! A confident, 12 year old Corey Riffin, strolls down the street looking like he doesn't have a care in the world. His hands dug deep in his pockets and a satisfied smile graced his face. He was on the top of the world!

His band, Way Rock, was booking gigs left and right. His 1 year anniversary with his gorgeous girlfriend, Carrie Beff was tomorrow and he had a big date planned. Him and his best friend, Lenny Benn, were planning on heading over to the arcade today! Best of all, he was spending planning on spending the whole summer with his band mates, Carrie Beff (our drummer), Lenny Benn (our bassist), and Nick Mallory (our keyboardist). Of course, he was lead singer and electric guitarist!

He walked down the street, rolling in his fantasies of his summer plans! It was going to be fantastic!

All of a sudden he stopped. He'd just remembered that Mr. Anderson had given them a stack of homework to do over spring break. He pondered this problem for a second before deciding to finish it before meeting up with Lenny at the arcade. So Corey continued on his merry way to the library and continued to fantasize.

When he arrived at the library, he realized he'd never been there before and didn't have a clue what to do. His homework was a history paper so, he decided to head over to the computer. The problem was, it wouldn't turn on. Corey was one of those kids that got frustrated _very_ easily. So, he almost immediately started shaking the computer, muttering under his breath, "Work, you stupid thing. WORK."

He was interrupted by a hand placed on his shoulder, "Hey man, that's library property. Why don't I help you?"

Corey looked up to see a shy looking, boy with black tousled hair, thick glasses, and a tuxedo shirt. Everything about this kid screamed, nerd.

"What's the problem?"

Hmmm… This kid can probably help, "It won't turn on."

He goes underneath the desk for a second before coming back out and starting up the computer, "The power strip was off. You should be good to go now."

"Thanks man. What's your name?"

"Kin. That over there is my twin brother, Kon." He pointed at a chubby kid at a different desk watching… Spongebob?

"Twin brother?"

"Fraturnal."

"Ah." Some more silence. Kin stared at Corey for awhile before exclaiming excitedly,

"You're that singer from Way Rock! Corey, right?" Corey smirks. This really is turning out to be a good springbreak.

"Yeah. You've seen our concerts?"

"I've seen all of them!" He clears his throat nervously, "You know, I play keyboard."

I frown, "Oh. Well we have a keyboardist."

He looks panicked for a second, "Ohnonono! I meant that maybe you and the band can tell me what you think. Kon over there plays drums!"

"Yeah, maybe." Silence fills the air as both boys try to think of what to say next.

"Soooo… speaking of your band, how's your relationship with Carrie?"

Corey smiles fondly at the mention of his beloved girlfriend's name, "Great! We're having our 1 year anniversary tomorrow! Big date planned!" After a little more chitchat Kin leaves Corey alone to do his work.

Finally, after an hour, Corey's finished. It's not the best, but it's done. He checks the clock to see that he's 10 minutes late for meeting Lenny at the arcade.

Quickly, he rushes out the door to the arcade. On the way there, he gets a text from Lenny.

'I might be late, so wait there.' Hmm… strange…

When Corey gets to the arcade, he's taken aback by what he sees. It's closed. Who closes an arcade in spring break on Sunday?

After some contemplating, he heads over to Lenny's so he can tell him the arcade's closed and that they can just hang out over there. When he gets there the door's open, so he decides to just go in. Corey's come over to Lenny's house so many times that it's not weird. He heads into the living room. He stops and stares. Tears prick his eyes.

"What the heck!"

Carrie and Lenny pull away from each other to stare at Corey. Carrie's just about to make up some excuse when Lenny interrupts her.

"Don't. I'm glad he found out." Lenny turns to Corey, "Before you can say all that 'How could you do this to me?' crud, me and Carrie are in love. So if you don't like it you should just leave."

Stabbed by the knife of betrayal, Corey turned and fled (in a manly way). Quickly, he pulls out his phone and texts Nick.

'The band is OVER!'

'Nick Mallory asks why.'

'Why don't you ask CARRIE AND LENNY!'

'Nick Mallory says, you found out, huh?'

'You KNEW?'

'They begged me not to tell.'

Corey turned and threw his phone through Lenny's window. He ran away, thoughts of his wrecked spring break, his cheating girlfriend, and his betraying best friend flooded his mind like a broken dam. He didn't know where he was going, but he soon found himself at the river park. He plopped down on a bench and cried.

"H-h-hey. What's wrong?" He looked up to see a very shy girl that looked unremarkably like Lenny. This made him bawl even louder.

After awhile, Corey calmed down enough to tell the red headed girl his story.

"-and th-then Carrie cheated on me with LENNY!" He said letting a huge sob rack his body as he said Lenny.

"It's okay, it's okay." Corey buried his face into the red haired girls neck as he cried. A huge blush adorned her face as she stiffened. He could feel her tense up underneath him. He quickly pulled away.

"Sorry-?"

"Laney." Laney.

"Laney, haven't I seen you around school? Yeah, I think I have."

"Really?! I've noticed you around school, too." This wasn't the whole truth. Laney had noticed Corey around the school _a lot._ In fact, sometimes she went out of her way to 'notice' Corey.

"Well, I'm sorry I bored you with my story."

"It's fine. I'm actually glad you told me. I'm Lenny's girlfriend."

Corey blushed, "Oh yeah, he's mentioned that before. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. It wasn't a very good relationship. We met while buying basses."

"You play bass? Wow, I'm meeting a lot of people who play instruments, today. Maybe I could come by your house and we could have a jam session?" Corey asked, hopefully.

Laney blushed, "I'd like that."

After that, Corey went home, knowing he'd survive the breakup.

One month after that, Grojband was formed.

AN: Tadaaa! Hope you liked it! Just so you know, I know Carrie doesn't play drums, but she couldn't play guitar, because Corey is so, I put her on drums. Wouldn't she look right playing it though?

Skullenko: So that's my explanation as to how Grojband was formed, why Corey hates the Newmans, and why Nick Mallory sometimes helps the band (he used to be in Way Rock)!

Corey: Review! It'll make me happy again!


End file.
